Botamo
|Gender = Male |Race = Unknown |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |FamConnect = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 }} Botamo (ボタモ, Botamo) is one of the strongest warriors from Universe 6. Appearance Botamo is a hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and slick. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top, orange-red wristbands, and red boots. Personality Botamo displays a rather confident attitude as he is extremely prideful in his abilities. He shows more emotion when he lost to Goku. He also has a degree of sympathy, as he is seen patting Magetta on the back when he was insulted by Vegeta to attempt to make him feel better. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Botamo is born of an unknown race from Universe 6. He is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to combat against Team Universe 7. The day of the tournament, Botamo attends the tournament with his fellow fighters: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Magetta. He manages to pass the initial written test, and faces off against Goku in the first round. He immediately charges Goku off the bat and tries to get several hits on Goku. Goku is said to be only trying to exercise off his food as he is fighting. After this, Botamo begins to struggle keeping up with Goku. He is taken out several times without even seeing him. After getting taken out by Goku, Botamo is not finished and has a surprise for him. Botamo is struggling landing a hit on Goku (in the anime, Botamo doesn't try to hit him). He gets punched and kicked by Goku several times and bounces back every time. Botamo evens takes a hit from a Kamehameha but it doesn't damage him. Botamo's stamina doesn't decrease even when taking an enormous amount of damage. Botamo is pushed down by Goku, thinking Goku was trying to hurt him, but grabs his feet. Botamo is trying to get released by shooting blasts at him but couldn't seem to hit him. Botamo tries to punch Goku but he grabs him arm and throws him out the ring, resulting in a ring out. After his loss, Botamo watches the next match between Goku and Frost. Frost manages to beat a Super Saiyan Goku with his poisonous stingers and advances to the next match against Piccolo. Power Botamo is one of the most powerful fighters of Universe 6. During the tournament, he has difficulty keeping up with Goku's speed and is unable to deal any damage to him. However, his slick body provides immunity to most attacks, even from fighters like Goku. His body is also quite elastic, allowing him to bounce about with great control and force against whatever he aims at. However, he relies solely on this ability too much, allowing others to get close. In doing so, he shows little skill in actual hand-to-hand combat, easily falling prey to counterattacks. He also shows little natural balance, able to easily fall over from tripping and difficulty regain getting back up while his legs are propped up. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Damage Nullification' – Botamo has the ability to transfer the damages he receives from attacks to another dimension, where the attacks are nullified. With his ability, Botamo is immune to conventional physical attacks and ki blasts, taking absolutely no damage from them - though the force of them can still knock him around. *'Energy Wave' – Botamo is capable of firing energy waves, he utilizes several against Goku to try and stop him from dragging him off the arena. He can also fire a destructive energy beam from his ears. *'Enhanced Stamina' – Botamo possess the special trait of not losing energy unless he is damaged. *'Botamo Impact' (ボタモインパクト) – His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' Botamo makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Takato Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Botamo vs. Goku Trivia *Botamo's name is a reference to the Japanese confectionery, botamochi. Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h12m50s723.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h02m39s426.png teamu6.jpg|Botamo with Magetta SonGokuVsBotamo.png|Botamo vs. Goku Son in the first match of the tournament Botamo Profile.jpg botamo1.jpg|Botamo smirking faae0f46f4df8102e62aa7b01dda5477.jpg|Botamo nullifying Goku's punch 9f23a61d15a8cb7359db0c267bcdc02a.jpg|Botamo shooting a blast at Goku 2b84c24bc2bebb500e917c64ecd10106.png|Botamo in the GDM7 trailer 95e87f5d8e6cf52e64abcd446c319be4.png|Botamo in Dragon Ball Super ending Winnie_the_Pooh_Beast_Mode_full.png|Artwork of Botamo pt-br:Botamo ca:Botamo es:Botamo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Universe 6 characters